


The Boy in the Barbecue Shop

by OMaki



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Barbecue, Barbecue Shop, Developing Relationship, F/M, Regular Customer, University, Work, idol x fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMaki/pseuds/OMaki
Summary: Introvert:: to turn inward or in upon itself: such asa : to concentrate or direct upon oneselfb : to produce psychological introversion inI'm not an introvert, I just don't care for music, or fashion, or anything besides my schooling and my job at the Barbecue shop.That was until I met Him.





	1. 하나

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here. I can only hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.

In Seoul, South Korea, the fall season was always cold. People were dressed in warm clothing such as coats on their torsos, hats on their heads, and mittens on their hands. I've lived here my entire life, but the cold is not something I'm ever used to. I always pull out my jackets around the first day of fall, while everyone else retreats to only long sleeves and pants. 

Today, October 18th, was a relaxing time. The weather was freezing, but it made the walks beautiful. The way the trees were shades of red, orange, and yellow made a soft smile appear on my face as I walked to and from work each day. The way the city lights shone was breathtaking. If I owned a camera other than my phone, I would spend every day taking pictures of the view.

Walking down the main streets of Seoul, I arrived at a small shop, labeled "이현 바베큐", spoken "ihyeon babekyu", translated to English as Yi Hyun Barbecue. The small shop is known to sell some of the best Barbecue in town. It's run by a gentle elder couple, who offer jobs to university students as myself. 

Luckily, they had an opening when I started University, and it makes it easier to pay for my housing, since I'm handling the loans used for the tuition. 

I started the job by just running food to tables, but I luckily upgraded to waiting tables, and even helping make the food. I'm not a professional chef, but I certainly loved cooking, especially with Mr. and Mrs. Yi, the owners. 

When I walked inside the shop, a calming bell alarmed my arrival. I made my way in the back, seeing one of the owners on the way. I gave a small bow, "Good morning Mrs. Yi" I spoke with a bow. I was able to work all day, because I did online school, so I did not have to attend classes at any specific time, and if I did, I would simply ask for time off of work, and Mr. Yi would gladly give me the time off. 

I spent my day tending to the usual customers, and the few English, and Chinese speaking tourists. While I was preparing a dish for a customer, the bell that alarms that there is new arrivals chimed, and I walked out to see a Korean male, wearing a plaid trench coat, with a white sweater neck underneath it. He seemed rather tall, but my guess at heights usually were inaccurate due to the fact I stand at a mere 156 centimeters, six centimeters below average. 

I motioned him to sit, observing his face. He was very handsome, his eyes a beautiful black color, and his lips very large and plump. He looked as though he could be a model. When he sat, I set a menu down on the table and a bowl of ssal ro ppung, known in English as Korean Rice Crackers. They were complimentary at the shop. 

I gave him a gentle smile before giving him a welcome in Korean, assuming it was his native tongue as well, "Welcome to Yi Hyun Barbecue, may I get you anything to drink?" I questioned him. 

He looked up to me and gave a warm smile, "any green teas you have is fine" he replied in Korean. I assumed his language correctly. 

"Alright. May I get a name for the order so we ensure we include everything and give you all you ordered?" I spoke, remembering his drink order. 

"Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon" he bowed his head slightly. 

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drink" 

As I walked away to get him his drink order, I overheard two girls in high pitch voices that they were star struck by the fact that he was the Hyungwon, from some band. He didn't seem like an idol, but I didn't care. He was a customer, and I was to ensure he got his full order.

I returned with his tea, "Are you ready to order?" I questioned him, setting his warm tea in a white mug in front of him. 

He gave a slight nod with a smile, "Bulgogi, please" 

I nodded, taking his order back. Within ten minutes, everything was prepared and I gave him his meal, as well as his bill. He nodded to thank me, before I spoke, "Have a wonderful day, and I hope you enjoy your meal. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask" 

He nodded once again before speaking, "What is your name?" He questioned. 

"Min."

I walked away after that, and after about twenty minutes, he was gone, with the payment on the place that he once sat, the bill signed with a note, 'I know it's much, but that you for the service Min. Keep the change' and I was happy. I didn't know who this man was, but I surely wanted to find out.


	2. 두

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the male shows his face once more in the shop, Min looks for answers on who exactly this male is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer. I'm not sure how long the following chapters will be, but this is one of the longest chapters I've written.

For another day, the warm sun rose to meet my eyes as I slept in my twin size bed. Per usual, it woke me, and I would swiftly stand and prepare for the day. I had a required live lesson at noon, so I had to compromise with Mr. Yi to have a break from work from eleven to two. Considering I always work, he was glad to give me time off, so he gave me the whole day off. I tried to object, but he claimed I needed a day to relax. 

I made my decision to be a customer at the shop for once. I've always tested the new menu items for the shop, so I knew what everything tasted like, but I've never sat in there and ate as a customer since I started working there five years ago. 

I began getting dressed into a black turtleneck, black pants and a red coat that flows down to just below my knees. My short frame makes any coat long enough for me. Once I finished with my clothing, I straightened my long black hair and did light make up before heading out the door with my laptop in hand. If they were not going to let me work, I would eat in the shop I case they were to need me. Besides, the wifi at the shop is much better than the wifi at my own single bedroom apartment.

So I walked down the cold streets, feeling frozen as usual, and when I arrived at the shop, Mr. Yi looked pissed. Of course he was. I wasn't supposed to come in, but I came in as a customer.

"What are you doing here? Quit working for once!" He demanded, but of course he wasn't actually as mad as he seemed. He just wanted to ensure I wasn't going to working on my only day off in weeks.

"I'm not working! I swear!" I exclaimed, letting out a soft chuckle, "I came for food, drinks, and wifi so I could get some of my classes done before I go home for my live classroom thing" 

He chuckled softly, "then what would you like?" He questioned me. 

"Honestly, a green tea and bulgogi. It's my favorite you know" I gave him a huge smile, brushing my hair back. I put my headphones in and began doing my online classes. 

Soon Mrs. Yi brought me my food and I bowed my head to thank her, before beginning to eat. Within an hour of working, the restaurant was filling, but one entrance was able to distract me from my schooling. His. The boy who left me an amazingly large tip, and was the sweetest, even though the gossiping girls claim he's some idol. I actually forgot to research him last night. 

But then he approached my table, and I pulled out one of my earbuds. "Can I sit with you?" He questioned me. I just nodded with a gentle smile, pushing my computer aside slightly to give him more room to eat.

I had to take this math test, but there is no problem with pausing it. Things come alone. So I did so. I took the cursor and hovered over the pause button on the upper right hand corner of my lit up screen. I clicked down, pausing my test before closing my computer. I wasn't going to be rude enough to ignore him when he sat with me. 

"It's Min, right?" He questioned me. 

"Yes. And you are Hyungwon?" I questioned. I have an amazing memory, so I knew it, but I didn't want to seem like I haven't thought about him since he left the shop yesterday. 

He nodded softly. 

Better than researching the possible idol, it was better to receive information from the source. "Yesterday, when you came in, I heard a rumor from another customer..." I began. This was getting awkward, and I almost felt horrible asking about his person life, but if he was an idol, it's really his public life. "...they said something about you being an idol.." 

He chuckled softly, "I am" he said softly. I could tell he was truthful, because he seemed like a very sincere person, "I'm part of the idol group Monsta X" 

That idol group sounded familiar, but I don't listen to Korean music, instead I listen to Orchestra music to increase productivity. I don't watch the news, or television shows that decrease productivity. The only things that I pay attention to in my life is my job, and my schooling. Ever since I was little, I didn't care for the outside world. People classify me as selfish, while others classify me as an introvert. I was just focused. That's how I'd classify myself. 

"I could tell when we met that you didn't know of me. We are relatively new, so I'm not surprised." He spoke. 

I chuckled softly, "No, it's that I just don't listen to Korean Pop, or anything else Korean truly. I'm not really into music that has words" another chuckle crossed her lips. 

"So, instrumentals, and orchestra music?" He questioned. He hit my interests right on the money. 

"Yeah" I smiled, however I caught side of the clock. It was eleven. My class starts at twelve and I have to prepare myself to take the class, including re reading my notes from the last live session. "Oh my goodness, I don't mean to blow you off but I have to go" I exclaimed, shoving my laptop back into its sleeve, which I then slid into my laptop back. I then began going through my wallet to get the money to pay for my meal, but he simply pulled his wallet out and covered my meal. "No no. Please it's okay"

"Go. You seem to be in a rush. It's easier this way" he smiled softly, before I nodded thankfully and rushed out the door, the bell alarming my exit. 

Soon I was home, working on my assignment with my teacher live. Usually when the teacher called a live class, we were going to be talking in another language, practicing the languages needed. I was a literature major, only I was triple majoring in Chinese, Korean and a English Literature. My father was from America, and taught me English from a young age. My mother is from Korea, and I grew up knowing Korean as my primary language. When I met my grandparents, and spend much time with them, they taught me Chinese, which I enjoyed greatly. Chinese was so unique, even though it held similarities with Korean. When I dug into Literature of all three languages, I learned how similar they were, and that they truly were amazing. Being trilingual was one of the greatest things I ever did in my life. Meeting Mr. And Mrs. Yi was yet another great thing I did. 

When I finished my class, I found myself researching the male idol at the Barbecue Shop. I came across a website that described him. 

Chae Hyungwon, Lead Dancer, a Vocalist and known as a Visual of the group. 

He was born the 15th of January, 1994. Capricorn. 

His birthday is only 14 months before mine. My birthday on the 23rd of March, 1995. I'm an Aries. 

He is 181 centimeters tall, and weighs 64 kilograms. 

He's so much taller than my 156 centimeters, and my whole 43.5 kilograms. 

Born in Gwangju, has an older sister and a younger brother. 

Meanwhile I was born in Seoul, with no siblings. 

Put into Monsta X after a survival show named No Mercy. 

Known to be quiet and calm. 

I was able to observe that from the previous two days at the shop. 

He was a model before Monsta X. 

That was not surprising. He was highly attractive. 

He loves traveling, having parents who own a travel agency. 

I love traveling, but because of my family is so diverse in origin. America. China. Korea. I wouldn't be surprised if I had roots in the other counties of Asia, and even countries that spoke English. 

Favorite foods include seasoned pork, pork Barbecue, fried shrimp. 

Barbecue, which explains his appearance at the shop. 

An actor. 

Now that part was shocking. An idol, a model, and an actor. He truly was talented. 

Speaks Chinese. 

Diversity. Chinese. I spoke Chinese. 

Then my eyes landed on the last thing, Ideal type. 

His ideal type is a woman who is wise and kind. 

Was I that way?


	3. 세

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new information on the idol, and his fellow idols, Min starts to get curious of the outside world, specifically the idol who caught her attention that one day.

After discovering the information about the male idol, I found myself learning more about the band he was a member of. I educated myself for the next time he would come in. His band, Monsta X was rather talented, and held a true friendship. 

Today, walking the chilly walk to the beautiful little barbecue shop, I found myself listening to his band, having about two days to gain education about them. This was the first time in my life I've listened to any music that wasn't classical music, or that lacked any vocals. This was the first time in my life I've focused on anything that wasn't school, work, or living situations. 

When I arrived at the shop, I walked inside, enjoying the warmth brought out by the inside heaters. I took my things and brought them back to the officer, setting my things down and putting on my apron. I walked through the kitchen, letting the heat of the barbecue warm me the final amount. Once done, I let out a sigh and went on to work. For the first time, I was unfocused, finding myself looking at the door, waiting for the idol to walk in, ordering his usual meal. Perhaps one of the six other idols in his group would walk in, and I would know them by name. I wanted to give the idol his green tea, and see his genuine smile. I wanted to share a conversation and learn more about him. I wanted to know what he liked, besides the things listened on his profiles. I was curious, and as the famous saying says, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. I was a cat close to death, with too much curiosity. 

As hours passed, my hopes passed as well. I didn't see the male idol, nor any other idol. It was only an hour before closing. Idols had busy schedules, and I understood completely. I was just hoping for the opportunity to see him, after knowing about him. Chae Hyungwon, the third youngest of the idol group Monsta X. Chae Hyungwon, once a model, now a singer. I've lived in Korea my whole life, and only now do I know of this Chae Hyungwon. Only now. 

A half an hour before closing, a tall male in a face mask, followed by three other males in face masks, one being much shorter, entered. They took a seat at a table, before removing their face masks. It was Hyungwon, as well as three other idol members of Monsta X. Yoo Kihyun, the main vocalist. Lee Jooheon, the one I've met before, the main rapper, and the second youngest. Son Hyunwoo, nicknamed Shownu, the oldest and the leader. Thanks to my photographic memory, I knew all seven members by heart. 

I quickly went to them, setting four menus on the table, before questioning, "May I get you something to drink?"

Hyungwon spoke out first, "The usual," flashing me a smile. 

Shownu spoke out second, "Cola," looking rather emotionless. 

Jooheon flashed me a smile, "I'll take a Cola as well." His smile was welcoming, promptly displaying his dimples, and hiding the whites of his eyes. He reminded me much of my grandfather with the way his smile hid his eyes. 

Kihyun spoke last, "I'll have Cola as well. Thank you"

I gave a small nod, heading back into the kitchen. I soon returning with the usual things brought with drinks, as well as their drinks. I set the drinks in front of everyone, soon looking to Hyungwon, "Bulgogi?" I questioned him. 

He nodded back, looking to me with a smile, his gaze soon moved to his fellow members. "What can I get for the rest of you?" I questioned. 

They all smiled at me, and in unison spoke out, "Bulgogi!"

I let out a soft chuckle as I gave a small bow, heading back to turn in their order, and for the cooks to cook the table of four's bulgogi. Apparently they are a group with a love for bulgogi. I only remember seeing that Hyungwon enjoyed bulgogi and that the member named Wonho loves Ramen, and any kinds of Noodles. 

When I returned with their meals, they all thanked me, and I went on my way to start cleaning up to close up the shop once the idols left. 

After about thirty minutes, ten minutes past closing, the males went to leave, but Hyungwon stayed. "guys," he spoke out in Korean to his band members, "I'll catch up with you. Leave without me." He then turned to me with a smile, "I'm sorry for being here past closing" 

"It's okay" I spoke softly, gently brushing my hair behind my ear, flashing him a gentle smile. 

"No. It's not. Let me help you clean up" he spoke gently, gathering up the trash left by him and his friends. 

"That's not necessary" I protested, shaking my head as I went over to remove the garbage and kitchen ware from his table. 

"Please. I insist" he spoke, lifting the bowls from the table, gently placing garbage into the bowls. He took a step closer to me. "Where would you like me to put this?" He questioned me. 

"I.. I uh.. I'll take it. Please don't worry about it" I stuttered.

He let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes, shaking his head, "It is not very often that you have an idol saying please." He spoke, not allowing me to remove the bowls from his hands. 

It is not very often that an idol helps some random girl in a barbecue shop.

"Alright," I let out a defeated sigh, wiping off the last table before motioning for him to follow, "You can take them back here." I spoke, heading back to the kitchen. I knew there wasn't enough dishes to run the dishwasher, so I was simply going to have him just set them in the sink. I would handle the dishes when I returned tomorrow. 

He placed the bowls in the sink, before throwing the remaining garbage away. 

"That's everything," I smiled softly, motioning him towards the door. 

We both walked out of the shop. I locked the front door before looking to him to smile softly at him, only to find him smiling at me, with his face mask sitting on his chin, and his hair blowing lightly in the direction of the wind. He looked like a scene from a movie, when the female lead notices him in the distance, and finds out shes in love with him. I have only ever seen one romance movie, and this seemed exactly like that. 

"Can I walk you home?" he questioned me, breaking me out of my trance. 

"I-uh.." I stuttered. I've walked home alone since the day I began this job, but now, I wouldn't have to be alone for once. "S-sure." I hated that I was stuttering, but for once, I've found interest in something other than my job, and my education. 

So we walked side by side down the side walk, just listening to the soft wind pushing past us, the cars passing us down the road, and the soft sounds of our light foot steps, almost in unison against the pavement. 

"We have a concert tomorrow here in Seoul.." he began, as we approached my apartment complex. "..You should come, if you'd like" the male spoke.

I looked up at him, a small smile resting on his face, "I might, if I can get work off" I told him. I don't know why I was agreeing to this, because I don't go to concerts, because it is too many people, however this male was making me want to try new things. 

"I'll stop by the shop tomorrow to drop off your ticket." He spoke with a smile.

I stopped walking as I reached the entrance to my apartment building. "Alright, and thank you for walking me home," I told him. 

"Anytime" he answered shortly before waving goodbye, I turned to walk back into my apartment building, looking back to see him walking away.


	4. 사

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the invitation to the concert, Min discovers an inner turmoil with her Introverted self.

The usual sound of silence in my apartment was interrupted by my soft footsteps pacing back and forth across my carpeted floors. The only feeling I was experiencing was nervousness. I have never done well in social environments outside of work. I completely high school online, and did not even attend my own graduation because it was a social environment that I didn't feel comfortable attending. I was no expected to attend a concert, to a band I only recently listened to because of a certain customer that I met. I also know that concerts are loud, and crowded, which only make my nervousness worse. 

But I was invited by an idol, who is giving me a free ticket to attend. I wasn't going to be rude and reject his offer. I did not want him to think of me as rude, so I had to fight past my nervousness. I had to handle the loud music, the loud people, and the numerous people, because it is the nice thing to do. I may be introverted, but I am not rude, and I do not want the attractive male to think of me that way. 

I let out a sigh as I grabbed my coat from the coat rack, before grabbing my face mask and placing it over my mouth. I had to go to the shop to receive the ticket from Hyungwon. I wouldn't normally be there today, since my boss had given me the day off after hearing the news that I was actually socializing outside of work and school. He was like a loving grandfather, always ensuring I was healthy, with a strong support system. When I explained to him that I was introverted, he simply made it his goal to ensure that I had many friends. Now he was proud, and gave me the whole day off, for me to worry about this event later tonight. 

I shoved my phone into my coat pocket as I left my apartment building, letting the cold air hit my face like it does each morning. I began my trip down to the shop, letting my mind wonder about the experience of a pop concert. I had to wonder about the fans, and how each would react around me as the idols entered the stage. I had to wonder about the idols, and how they would sound live, compared to the music recorded for the albums. I had to wonder about the amount of space I would have, and if it would be enough for me to move freely, perhaps even dance slightly. I had to wonder if he would notice me as I stood in the crowd, supporting him from whichever seat he is providing for me. 

By the time I finished pondering the later events, I arrived at the shop, sitting down at a table. I pulled out a pair of headphones, before I was met with an envelope placed on the table, and the beautiful tall male standing before me, "One ticket, as promised," he smiled softly down at me, before pulling the chair out and sitting across from me. "As well as a backstage pass, so you can meet the others." He spoke.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered in return. I wasn't expecting him to arrive so shortly after I did, and I didn't expect him to also give me a backstage pass. At least I would get to meet the remaining members, vocalists Wonho and Minhyuk, as well as the maknae, and rapper, I.M. I would be happy to properly connect their faces to their beautiful voices. Beautiful, like the song. I know Hyungwon is certainly 'too beautiful to handle'. 

"I know when I was informing Shownu about how I stayed to help you clean up the barbecue shop, Wonho and Minhyuk were both wanting to meet you," He chuckled softly, "Anyways.. the concert is at 6:00. Doors open at 4:30, but since you have a reserved front row seat, you don't have to worry about getting their excessively early," he explained. 

I simply sat listening, trying to hide the blush over the fact that he had talked about me to his fellow idols, nodding at the information he was giving me. Never has a male caught my attention the way this specific male did. Never has anyone caught my attention the way he did. Never have I blushed over something someone said, unless it was when I was a child, being complimented by my mother. This male was changing the type of person I was. He was able to make me socialize, unlike anyone has before. "So, what time would you suggest I get there?" I questioned the male, looking to the ticket he had given me. 

"I would suggest around 5:30, because they usually stop letting people in after 5:45. I would be upset if you couldn't make it in because I told you not to really worry about what time you arrived at the concert hall." He spoke softly, running his fingers along the Starbucks coffee that I wasn't even aware he had until now. 

I nodded softly, looking up at him. "Are you going to eat?" I questioned the male.

He shook his head slightly, "I'm meeting the others at the concert hall to practice a final time, and we will most likely all eat ramen in the dressing room after words. I shouldn't eat this close to our final practice, before this concert." He spoke softly. He was so committed, and I found that amazing.

"Alright. I should probably head back to my apartment. I have some homework to do, and since I have time before the concert, I should probably get it done." I explained to him, and he smiled in response.

"What are you studying?" He questioned. I had forgotten I had left for school before, and that I never really tell people my area of study.

"English, Korean and Chinese Literature," I explained, realizing how truly complex it was to inform people that I was one of few people to triple major, all in literature of different languages.

"You speak Chinese?" He questioned me in Chinese.

I chuckled softly, "Yes, I am fluent" I replied, a small smile forming at the corner of my lips. He really did speak Chinese.

He checked his watch, a small frown appearing on his lips, "I am so sorry, but I really should get going," He spoke softly.

"It's alright. I will see you tonight," I smiled softly, both of us rising from the table. 

"I'd offer to walk you home once more, but I really must get going," he spoke softly, a slight chuckle escaping him.

"I wish you luck at your practice," I smiled. I honestly was running out of things to say, because he claimed he was leaving, yet he's standing here, smiling at me.

"And I wish you luck with your studies," He spoke back, causing us to both let out a soft laugh. 

That is when we both waved, separating. I went to my apartment, while he went to a van, being driven away to the concert hall.

I rushed into my apartment, and quickly began doing my homework, so I had enough time to look decent for the concert. I was going to see this male perform, and see six other idols beside him. For once in my life, I was fangirling.


	5. 다섯

I arrived at the concert five minutes before the doors were closing. I took my seat in the front row, surrounded by screaming fans. The loudness was already getting to me, as I sat in my plain black shirt, and my white pants, with the rips lining my entire legs. The people around me were wearing band shirts, and shorts. I've never been a fan of graphic t-shirts, or shorts, so I felt out of place, and over dressed. 

My thoughts were interrupted when an announcer announced the band, and each member. They all arrived on the stage. Kihyun stood on the far left, dressed in jeans, a white shirt, with a dark colored blazer over top. Besides him stood Minhyuk, one of the Vocalists that I haven't met yet. He wore black pants, a black and white striped shirt, with a red jacket, that appeared furry to me. Then stood Wonho, the red haired vocalist that I also haven't met, wearing skinny black pants, a white shirt, and a blue plaid flannel, unbuttoned. Then stood Hyungwon, looking absolutely stunning, in a long black trench coat, buttoned from top to bottom, with black pants on underneath. Then stood I.M, the final member that I have yet to meet, wearing dark skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a leather looking black jacket. Then stood Jooheon, and Shownu, both wearing dark pants, white undershirts. Jooheon wore a brown flannel, unbuttoned, while Shownu wore a navy blue plaid jacket. The crowd around me roared in excitement, while I was left speechless by the vibe they gave off for performance. They were so different from the people I met at the coffee shop. 

Then, they all did their signature salute, in which they announced themselves as Monsta X, after bowing. Then, I locked eyes with Hyungwon, and a large smile appeared on his face, while my face had become a shade of pink, as my heart skipped a beat. His smile was so amazing. 

Then, the music began to play, and they all took their places on the stage. I could tell the song they opened with was Dramarama, from their latest album, The Code. The song is exhilarating, and the fans were singing along. The song Jooheon that I had met, changed into a scary rapper on stage, and the soft, and friendly Hyungwon I had met, and who had walked me home, was this stunning, breathtaking performer. He walked the stage like he owned it, and it was amazing. 

The concert continued his way, performing their most famous songs, before performing their latest Japanese single, Spotlight. 

After a long while, the concert had come to an end. Fans took the time to take pictures with each member, while I waited backstages with my special pass. Others had backstage passes, but mine was 'first backstage' meaning I would get to see the members first out of all the fans. 

After about ten minutes, the members came back. When Hyungwon saw me, he rushed over, taking my hand and pulling me to meet the others. "This is Min, and these are the members" He spoke, introducing me to the members, and introducing the members to me, well more like the whole group. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you," I spoke softly, giving a bow. 

"I'm glad to finally meet this girl that Hyungwon seems to be rather fond of" the member I recognized as Minhyuk. His personality was as bright and shiny as the internet described it as. He spoke quickly, with a large smile plastered on his face. 

"She's as beautiful as he described," the red haired male, Wonho spoke. I felt my cheeks become as red as his hair, before Hyungwon got in front of him, mumbling to him and hitting him playfully. I could tell he was as embarrassed as me. 

"Awe, Hyungwon is embarrassed," Jooheon spoke with a chuckle, teasing his hyung.

The friendship in which the seven members shared was quite admirable, and made me question if I chose the right lifestyle when I chose the lifestyle of an introvert. Then, a recognizable figure came and stood beside me. I turned to him, smiling softly. The height comparison between the two of us was not as different as between Hyungwon and I. The top of my head came to the male's Nose, while on Hyungwon, my tallest point came merely to his chin. "Hello, Kihyun," I spoke softly.

He smiled in response, "Would you like to our dorm, and eat with us? I will be cooking dinner, and I wouldn't mind to cook for one more." He spoke. 

I stood, slightly in shock, unaware of how to answer. I was just invited to the house of seven male idols, in which one offered to cook for me. The concept of being around these males made me nervous, but to spend more time with Hyungwon made me excited, so I smiled softly in response, "I would be happy to accept the offer."

"I would suggest for Hyungwon to cook for you, but he's the type of person to burn ramen," he teased his younger outside of his presence. 

"It's alright, I can cook if you'd like. I do some cooking at the barbecue shop." I chuckled in response. 

"Hyungwon!" The male yelled out to Hyungwon, who was still messing around playfully with the red haired male. The sudden mention of his name caught the taller's attention, who came back over to Kihyun and I, "You invited her backstage, and you are ignoring her. Don't be rude" The male nagged. He was such a mother, as the internet described. 

"Sorry Hyung, and I really am sorry Min," Hyungwon apologized, looking down at me. The height difference did bother me, but the way he smiled down at me warmed my heart. It was a feeling that I wanted repeated. The feeling of happiness from his look. The feeling of butterflies from his smile. The feeling of absolute warmth from his mere presence. I loved such a feeling. 

"It really is okay. I am rather patient." I smiled softly in reply. I chuckled softly, before pulling out my phone, "So, what's next?" I questioned the male. 

"Well, I have to meet a few fans, but then we can get something to eat." The male spoke. 

"W-well," I began, cursing to myself at the mere thought that I had stumbled at the start, "K-Kihyun invited me over for dinner tonight... to your dorms..."

"He did? Well okay. Did you drive here?" He questioned me.

"I walked," I answered simply.

"Then you can ride back to the dorms with us," He informed me, before turning to greet some fans.


	6. 육

I sat in the black van as it traveled down the streets of Seoul. The males were nice enough to give me the passenger seat of the van, so I would not have to squeeze my small frame between two muscular males. Behind me sat the seven males who were heartthrobs to men and women around the world, and I was the mere college female who was invited to dinner at their dorm. I would be lying if I said that I was not feeling anxious, but I would also be lying to say that I didn't feel pure excitement to spend time with people, after spending so much of my life secluded from the world. 

Someone began playing music as we sat in the van in silence. The song played was unrecognizable to be, obviously not a song of their own. The voices were unique, with one of the singers having a deep voice. The voice was much deeper than the voice of I.M. "Who sings this?" I questioned, the question not directed towards anyone in particular. 

"BTS," Shownu spoke, showing me his phone, which displayed the song being played. The album cover was a simple white color, with a a flower made out of a colorful scribble. The English letter 'L,' and 'Y,' were displayed. The album was 'Love Yourself,' and the song was called 'Best of Me.' I nodded in response, to pull out my phone and research the band. Apparently this album was their most recent one, and that they have recently visited the States to perform at the  American Music Awards. They seemed like a spectacular band.

"You don't really listen to music much, do you?" The voice I recognized as Wonho, questioned. 

I chuckled softly, shaking my head in the side to side motion to signal the answer was 'no,' before replying, "I mainly listen to instrumentals and symphonies, such as music by Chopin, and Lang." 

The red haired male tilted his head to the side slightly, much like a confused puppy might, "I've never heard of those people," he spoke softly.

I chuckled softly, and as I went to reply to him, a male's voice answered for me, "They are classical Pianists, much like Mozart and Beethoven." The male's voice belonged to no other than Hyungwon, who seemed to express a similar appreciation for classical music.

Both Wonho and Kihyun's mouths shaped the figure of an 'O,' as their fellow idol explained the males I spoke of. Both Hyungwon and myself made eye contact, chuckling softly. It appeared that the other males had an idea of who Mozart and Beethoven were, as any student to ever take a musical class had learned of them. 

Soon enough, the black van came to a halt in front of an apartment building. Each male began to exit the van, as Hyungwon opened the passenger seat for me to exit. I gave him a small thankful smile as I removed myself from the vehicle, before following closely behind them as they entered the building. 

A door opened to reveal a small apartment, in which was tidy in some parts, while disorganized in others. The entry way displayed many shoes, as would be expected of seven idols who all lived together in an apartment building. Clothes could be seen hung over the backs of chairs, and there were notebooks with lyrics written down spread across what appeared to be the dining room table. 

"Sorry about the mess. Sometimes I forget that I'm the only one in this dorm that cleans." Kihyun spoke as he pushed passed his members to clear off the table of any articles of clothing, before sticking the lyrics into a folder, handing it to Jooheon, who rushed to put it into another room.

"So, lets learn about the Min that Hyungwon seems to be friends with," Shownu spoke with a warm smile. I could tell that he wasn't going to tease Hyungwon as much as the others about the fact he become fond of a female.

"What would you like to know?" I questioned the male.

"What university did you attend?" Minhyuk questioned out of the blue. It appears I would be questioned by all the males. 

"I'm still attending university, and I attend online through Seoul National," I replied. 

I noticed what appeared to be a jaw drop at the mention of one of the top universities. 

"Why online? With that as your university, wouldn't you want to attend actual classes?" Kihyun questioned. 

"I'm not exactly a people person," I answered honestly.

"You seemed rather friendly at the shop," Jooheon spoke out, a smile displaying on his face, showing his adorable dimples. 

You let it a soft chuckle, "It's different when it's work. At university you have to spend years with the same people, doing interactive projects that require spending extensive amounts of time with them, and it's just not my cup of tea," I explained, running my fingers through my hair, pushing the hair off of my forehead. 

"So, what are you studying?" Shownu questioned, causing an eye roll from Hyungwon, who I had kept glancing at throughout conversations. 

"I've literally told you all that she's a University student, and that she's triple majoring in English, Korean and Chinese literature. Don't you listen?" Hyungwon questioned his fellow members. 

A small chuckle came from Minhyuk, who patted his dongsaeng's head, "Hyunwonie... don't you know that some times we ignore you, or just forget stuff you say on purpose?" 

Hyungwon glared at the male, before playfully shoving him. 

"Minhyuk, let's not start something with a guest being here," Kihyun spoke from the kitchen. 

I sat back, chuckling softly. I watched as the scene unfolded before me. Soon enough, Kihyun returned to the table with bowls of food, and enough cutlery for all eight of us. We sat together at the table, with Hyungwon, and Shownu on either side of me. The whole time we ate, I could feel Hyungwon looking to me. It was comforting, but I also didn't know how to feel about this unfamiliar feeling. 

The meal that Kihyun had prepared was delicious, and before I had a chance to help clean up, Minhyuk grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the living room. "Let's watch a movie. All of us." He spoke. A childish smile stretched across his face as he sat me on the couch and went to pick out a movie from their movie collection.


	7. 일곱

"Why a scary movie?" Hyungwon complained to his Hyung as I sat on the couch chuckling softly. I personally loved scary movies, even if I was easily scared. I liked the thrill. Hyungwon apparently wasn't a fan of scary movies, as he continued, "If it involves anything with spiders, or things that try to kill people, or ghosts, or anything stupid like that, I'm going to hurt you Minhyuk-hyung."

"Awe, don't be afraid, I'll protect you" I teased the male, who just turned and chuckled softly, sitting down besides me on the couch. 

"I'm holding you to it," he spoke. 

Wonho chuckled softly, "Hyungwon, don't annoy our guest."

"Says you," the male snapped in response. These boys were so entertaining, and it made me question why I ever secluded myself in life. I could have had friends like these males, but at least I have them now. 

"I'm starting the movie!" Minhyuk exclaimed before everyone took final placements on either the couch or the floor. Kihyun soon joined us with popcorn to feed an army. 

As soon as the movie began, Hyungwon sat closer to me, eating popcorn, awaiting the first scare of the movie. Surprisingly, the first one to jump about something was Wonho, soon joined by a terrified me, who latched onto Hyungwon's thin arms. He looked more startled by me than the scary events occurring on the television. 

As the time passed, I kept my eyes closed the whole rest of the movie to avoid any more scary looking scenes. If I can't see it, there is nothing to be afraid of. Having my eyes closed that long, I found myself drifting asleep. It was wrong of me to fall asleep at someone else's house, but I couldn't help my tiredness. Soon enough, I was asleep against the shoulder of the male. 

Hours later I woke to find the seven males asleep. I was on Hyungwon, who was laying against Wonho. Kihyun was on the other side of me. Minhyuk was asleep on the floor, resting on Shownu. Jooheon and Changkyun were asleep besides each other on the floor as well. I had to work in the morning, but I would have felt bad if I left without notice. I gently shook Hyungwon to wake him, but no matter how hard I shook him, he didn't wake. I resorted to the male that had no one resting on him, Kihyun. I gently pushed him, and he woke slowly. 

"Hmm?" He questioned tiredly. 

"I should get going.." I spoke out softly, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Let me wake Hyungwon to walk you home," he spoke. 

"I tried to wake him, he didn't budge.." I told him quietly. 

He chuckled slightly and stood, smacking the sleeping male on the head before he woke suddenly. 

"Take your guest home" Kihyun spoke in a motherly tone. 

"Alright hyung," he spoke before rising slowly. 

Soon enough, Hyungwon and I were outside of the apartment building, the cold breeze blowing over the both of us, "Thank you, for today," the male spoke with a smile, "it's nice having friends other than the boys."

"It's nice having friends at all.." I spoke shyly, brushing my hair behind my ear. "My apartment isn't far, you don't need to walk me home."

He chuckled softly, motioning for me to walk, "It's alright. I wouldn't feel right with myself if I left you alone in the streets."

"Alright" I spoke softly, before we walked the lighted streets of Seoul in silence. The silence was comforting, with the feeling of another beside me. The walk almost seemed mindless, as I had memorized the route from a simple check of the map, so I knew where I was going. We arrived at my apartment building shortly after our walk of silence. As I turned to thank him, he stepped closer to me and smiled. 

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" The male proceeded to ask me, and I looked up at him with a soft smile. My cheeks were already red from the cold, as was my nose, but I had an idea of how this was going, and my cheeks blushed slightly more. 

"Out where?" I questioned. 

"Anywhere. A restaurant, a picnic, a movie, or even a cafe for a cup of coffee.." he spoke, before adding, "as long as I can call it a date.."

Immediately, my heart skipped a beat, and an unfamiliar feeling of nervousness filled my stomach. An idol had first left an amazing tip for me at the barbecue shop in which I work, before walking me home another day, and then inviting me to a concert and then back to his apartment. Now here I am, after being walked home, being asked on a date with said idol. My cheeks began darkening to an unfamiliar shade of red, and I couldn't help but stutter a response in confusion, and shock, "I-I.. a-a d-date? D-did I mish-hear you?" 

"No. I would like to take you on a date tomorrow." He said simply, before handing me a piece of paper I discovered to have a phone number on it, before he continued, "Here's my phone number. Call or text me a time you want me to pick you up tomorrow, and I'll take you on a date, if you want to..." his adorable smile never leaving his face. 

"I-I would love to g-go on a date.. w-with you," I managed to answer through my idiotic stuttering. 

He chuckled softly, before taking a step down the front steps to the building, to where his height was more comparable to mine, "I'll be waiting for your text message or phone call, so hopefully you won't keep me waiting too long."

"O-of course" I stuttered, still very red in the cheeks. 

"Goodnight, Min.." he spoke before chuckling softly, "What's your full name, because I only know what I presume is your nickname?" 

I let out a soft chuckle, "Park Minah," I answered. 

"Well, Goodnight Park Minah" he spoke with an innocent smile, before we parted ways.

I sat on the bed in my apartment, staring at a phone number I wasn't sure if I would truly use out of basic fears and anxieties. I didn't know how a date was supposed to work, nor how a date was supposed to end. I didn't know what to do about a date. I didn't know how to dress, what to do, or how to act. I spent my entire life secluded, so the knowledge wasn't there for me. All I knew was that I was going on this date, and nothing was going to stop me.


End file.
